Bulk containers, including tanks and totes, are used in many applications to hold and ship fluids. Illustrative fluids may for example include industrial liquids, such as chemicals and paints, as well as consumer products such as lotions and other beauty products. Regardless, in many applications, a key challenge is the need to avoid or eliminate contamination within the container. For instance, introduction of a foreign substance into a high performance chemical can ruin the entire contents of the container. In other cases, the FDA may have extremely stringent standards for liquid products stored in containers that are to be consumed or applied to people.
One way to eliminate contamination in a container is to utilize a liner that can be disposed of after each use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,657, entitled “Container Liners and Methods of Lining Containers,” issued on Jan. 14, 2003, the contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference, teaches a liner system for use with tanks, such as an intermediate bulk container (IBC). In such an application, the liner is adapted to conform to the inner surface of the container, so as to not interfere with any product contained therein.
While the use of liners greatly enhances the performance, lifespan and usability of a container, liners present various challenges. One such challenge is the need to ensure that the liner is easy to install and does not interfere with the operation of the container. For example, a typical container may have a discharge opening at the bottom for discharging fluids through a valve. Under certain circumstances, the liner can slip within the tank and interfere with the opening. Another challenge is the need to ensure that the liner material is compatible with whatever fluid is being held therein. This greatly limits the use of liners having sections made of different materials to achieve performance requirements.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a container liner that can be easily manufactured to meet the performance demands required for many of today's applications.